Chocolate Brownie Contemplation
by Snuffles4Eva
Summary: Life would be boring as a chocolate brownie. Lily Evans ponders Chocolate Brownies, and possibly James Potter. - One Shot, possible multi-chap fic, if wanted.


Chocolate Brownie Contemplation

Or

An Ode to Chocolate Brownies (And Possibly James Potter)

By Snuffles4Eva

**A/N: Yep, I like Chocolate Brownies. Yep, I'm a bit wacky. Yep, I'm publishing this at 23:30 at night. I know too.**

**Disclaimer: If I could publish this, why would I be here?**

**Enjoy!**

Life would be boring as a chocolate brownie.

I, Lily Evans, Head Girl mused upon the thought as I watched the raindrops trickle down the large panes of glass in the Great Hall, desperately trying to keep my thoughts away from a certain somebody just 6 feet down the Gryffindor table from me.

I mean, all you do is sit there, in all your chocolate-y glory whispering to people 'Eat me! I'm heaven on a plate' in the most seductive voice you can muster, being a chocolate brownie, and then you succeed, and someone eats you. You get digested, and finally leave that person 3 days later, as poop. You go from being pure bliss in a parcel to the bog's dinner in a matter of days, possibly hours. And then, well, where do you go from there? Once you've been flushed down the loo, and reach the sewer, where do you turn? Do you go to the rats? Do rats like ex-chocolate-brownie-now-human-poop for lunch? Is it like the chocolate brownie of the underworld? What happens to you if you spent life as a chocolate brownie?

I was rudely disturbed from pondering the deepest thoughts of my mind by my best friend, Marlene McKinnon who was desperately trying to start up a conversation.

'Hello? Earth to Lily' Marlene waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my chocolate brownie centred reverie.

'C'mon Lily, you could at least pretend you were listening' Marlene was complaining once again about the way that I was, apparently, these days 'always daydreaming'. 'What goes on in your head?'

'Trust me' I replied, smirking when I remembered my last topic of wonder, my traitorous head starting to turn down the Gryffindor table, where a certain Quidditch captain/Head-Boy was sitting 'You don't want to know'

Marlene followed my gaze, and smirked. 'Oh, I get it. Somebody's got the hots for our little Jamie Potter now, have they?'

'Shut up Marlene, don't be stupid' I could feel my face heat up with the colour of denial even as I said it. Marlene, being the wonderfully considerate girl she is, chose to kindly ignore me. Why I am friends with her is a question I have yet to answer. Maybe I will, once I've finished contemplating more important things, such as chocolate brownies.

'I bet that's what you daydream about, isn't it?' She continued.

When did I ask her to talk?

'No!'

'Oh, my dear Lily, denial is not healthy for you. Just admit it dear'

Why is she still going on about this?

'Admit what?'

'_Oh James, Jamie darling, I love you_'

Seriously, this girl reads way too much into things. All I did was look at him from down the table. Is that such a crime? Granted, I spent the last 5 years saying that just looking at him hurts my retinas, but that was last year… There's nothing wrong with looking at people. See now I'm looking at Sirius… Who is next to James... Mm, James... No! Bad Lily, no! You mustn't let Marlene suspect anything.

'Shut up Marlene!'

'_I want to snog you_'

Well, no hope of that now. Still, must try to save what dignity I have got left.

'What?'

'_To feel your wonderful lips moving against mine, and have your tongue_-'

'Marlene that's enough' I stopped her before she let her dirty mind run off into places I don't even dream about… Until that one last week… Just remembering the dream made me smile. Unfortunately, Marlene took this the wrong way. Surprised? No, neither was I.

'See, you want that, don't you' She smirked at me.

'No?' I denied violently.

She just smiled, knowingly.

'I don't like that smile' I said cautiously. I had a good right to be cautious. At the moment she bore an uncanny resemblance to her boyfriend, Sirius Black, and that could never be good.

'Don't worry, dear Lily' she said, the unnervingly Sirius style smile (try saying that 5 times as fast as you can) not leaving her face 'You'll come to love it in the end'

Suddenly eager to leave, I shook my head and left the table quickly, away from Marlene and her smiles and into the solitude of our dorm room. I didn't, however, fail to miss James Potter who, just before I passed, had picked up a Chocolate Brownie.

**A/N: This little thing hit just as I was trying to sleep, and I couldn't help but write it down… and then publish it. I've been contemplating, yes Chocolate Brownies, but also making this longer, into a multi-chap story… What do y'all think? Tell me if I should leave this as a one shot or if I should make it longer. Tell me if you hate chocolate brownies. Tell me if you hate me and my writing style, but just tell me something! **

**Review… Please! Chocolate Brownies to those that review? **

**Love y'all (especially those that review!) Snuffles4Eva**


End file.
